Total Drama Cruise Ship
by Pichu77
Summary: 14 contestants will be competing on a cruise ship for one million dollars! There will be funny stuff! There will be tons of drama! So don't miss it! (Apps Closed)
1. Cast

TDCS contestants

Paul Young

Sienna Andrews

Maddie Swenson (Swimmer)

Stuart Curtis (Miner)

Amanda Ackerman (Caring Sister)

Noah Pastron (Sarcastic Know-it-all)

Josh Prower (The Tragic Comedian)

Tiffany Sandler (The Dreamer)

Alex Hawkins (The Nascar Fanatic)

Valor Quinn (The Athletic Goth Loner)

Janelle Drake (Oreo)

Danika Morris (The Stubborn Austrailian)

Thomas Larke (The Quiet Cowboy)

Joey Rattata (The Show Off)

So this is the cast! I had to lower the number to fourteen because of reasons. sorry :( I will get first episode out as soon as possible!


	2. Welcome aboard!

The camera zooms in on Chris,"Welcome back to Total Drama Cruise Ship! As you can see, I am standing on the dock where 14 contestants will be competing for one million dollars! Speaking of which, here come our first two competetors, Sienna Andrews and Paul Young!" Sienna and. Paul walk onto the dock. "Hi Chris! We're so..." "Don't care." Chris cuts them off. "Anyway, up next up we have Maddie Swenson!" Maddie swims up to the dock suprising everyone. "You didn't have to swim here you know..." Chris says, "Next is Stuart Curtis!" Stuart gets off a minecart and walks over to the others. "Where did the minecart come from?" Maddie asked in confusion. "Ok then, up next we have Amanda Ackerman!" Chris yells. "I'm right here Chris!" Amanda yelled in annoyance. "Okay Okay" Chris said, "Our next victim has competed before and here he is again, Noah!" "Gee Chris, great introduction." Noah said sarcasticly. "I know. Here come the rest of our cast, Josh Prower, Tiffany Sandler, Alex Hawkins, Valor Quinn, Jannelle Drake, Danika Morris, Thomas Larke, and Joey Rattata." Chris said. "Even better than last time." Noah said. "Oh shut it Noah!" Joey said. "All aboard!" Chef yelled. "This isn't a train." Thomas said as he walked onto the boat. "Everything will be easy to find on our ship thanks to the signs everywhere." Chris said, "So we'll skip the tour." Everyone walks to the hull. "Anyway," Chris continues, "We already decided the teams and the first team is the Screaming Salmon! Which will feature Tiffany, Josh, Joey, Jannelle, Thomas, Danika, and Valor."

-Confessional-Tiffany-

"My team sucks."

"The other team is the Killer Bass!" Chris continued, "Which features Alex, Sienna, Paul, Noah, Amanda, Stuart and Maddie.

Your first challenge is to dive into the ocean and grab the key to the cabins. First one to do so wins! the other team will have to send someone home. Go!" Chris quickly said. Maddie jumped in first and grabbed the key. "That was quick." Chris said. "No fair!" Joey yelled, "She's like a professional swimmer!" "You're right, and that's too bad for you." Chris said, "So the screaming salmon will have to vote someone off."

In the elimination room, the salmon are sitting on the bench. "The votes are in..." Chris announced, "I will toss you a marshmallow if you are safe. Joey, Danika, Thomas, Janelle, and Josh. That leaves Valor and Tiffany. The last one safe is...Valor!

"What!?" Tiffany exclaimed as Valor caught her marshmallow, "Why me!?" "Because you do nothing and just get in the way." Joey retorted. "This seasons mode of elimination is the slingshot of shame, so hop in Tiffany!" Chris said, "Anything else to say?" "See ya Tiff, you were fun for two seconds!" Janelle said. "See ya Snorlax" Joey chuckled. "Wait, what did you just call meeeeeeeeeeee!" Tiffany screamed as she was shot off the ship.

Who will win the next challenge, and who will

go home next? Find out right here, on Total, Drama, Cruise Ship!


	3. 3 Course Meal in Japan

The camera zooms in on Amanda staring at the ocean, "Hey." Noah said walking up to Amanda, "You know you don't have to worry about your sister twenty-four seven." he said. "I know, I'm just really worried about her." she replied. "Whatever." Noah said as he walked away. Amanda just looked down at the ocean. "Attention all competitors, we will be arriving at Japan!" a loudspeaker rang. "Japan! That's awesome!" Janelle yelled. The ship pulled up to the dock and everyone got off. "Your challenge is to find three Japanese restaurants and bring me one meal from each." Chris announced. "At least Maddie won't win so easily this time." Alex muttered. "Ready, Set, Go!" Chris said as everyone ran off.

"I know where one restaurant is that has take-out!" Joey said. "Then lead the way!" Stuart said as everyone followed Joey. Meanwhile with the Bass, "I have been to Japan before, I know where everything is." said Noah. "Fine, just shut up and go." Amanda said as they followed him.

The Salmon walk into a fast food place for their first meal, "No! I don't care about your mom! Just give me the food already!" Joey yelled at the clerk. "Smooth Joey, real smooth." Valor sarcastically said. "Got the food!" Joey exclaimed as he ran out of the store. Meanwhile with the Bass, "Okay, that's meal number three." Noah said as they left the restaurant. "Let me see the map Thomas. Where did he go?" Paul said. "I don't know, he was just here a minute ago." Sienna replied. "Great, now were lost!" Noah yelled.

Thomas was with Danika sitting on a bench, "It's too bad were on different teams." Thomas said. "What do you mean?" asked Danika. "I kinda sorta like you." Thomas replied. "There you are!" Noah yelled, "I found him guys!" "See ya Danika!" Thomas said as he left.

Chris is waiting at the dock, "What's taking these kids so long!" he yelled. "Over here!" Valor yelled as the Salmon ran onto the dock. "Three meals, no poison... Yep! You guys are the winners!" Chris announced. "No! We lost! This all your fault Thomas!" Noah yelled in frustration. "Umm, sorry?" Thomas said nervously.

The camera pans across the elimination room, "Bass, this is your first loss, so decide who goes home!"

-Confessional-Noah

"Thomas blew everything for us!"

-End Confessional-

Chris had a plate full of marshmallows, "The marshmallows goes to Amanda, Alex, Sienna, Pauly..." "Hey!" Paul interrupted, "Moving on, Maddie here's your marshmallow." "Yay!" she said as she grabbed her marshmallow. "Thomas," Chris continued, "You blew the challenge for your team by hanging out with Danika. Noah, well umm uh, just take your marshmallow." Joey walked into the elimination room, "So who's going home today?" he asked. "Thomas." Noah replied. "Well Thomas, get in the slingshot." Chris said.

"Any last words?" Chris asked. "Bye Thomas! I love you!" Danika yelled. "I love you too!" he replied. "See ya Smoochum!" Joey retorted. "Wait, whaaaaattttt?!" Thomas yelled as he was slingshotted away.

"Well, there goes another one." Chris said. "I didn't get any screen time!" Chef complained. "Sorry about that Chef." a voice said. "Wait, where did you come from and who are you?" Chris asked. "I rode a lifeboat here and my name is Lemmy." he said, "Can I be on the show please?" he asked. "No, unless you can find the immunity statue on the ship without being caught." Chris replied.

"Thanks!" Lemmy said as he ran off.

"Well that was weird." Chef said. "Will Danika survive without Thomas? Will Lemmy find the statue? And who will go home next! Find out right here! On Total Drama Cruise Ship!" Chris said.


	4. I see London

"I have an announcement to make!" Chris said over a loudspeaker. "What does want?" Danika yelled, she still wasn't over Thomas getting voted off. "You don't have to yell!" Valor complained. Everyone walks to the front of the boat.

"I have hidden an immunity statue somewhere on the ship. If you find it, you will be able to get back in the game if you are voted off." Chris announced. "Where is it?" Josh asked. "Weren't you listening to him!?" Chef yelled. "Okay Okay, sheesh." Josh said.

"You have one hour to eat breakfast before we arrive in London." Chris said.

While the contestants are eating, "Where is could it be?" Lemmy asked himself, as he was crawling around in the air vents. He had been looking for the immunity statue for a day now. "Aha!" he quietly yelled to himself when he saw it, it was in Chef's kitchen. "Oh boy." Lemmy worriedly said, "This is gonna be fun."

"We have now arrived at London!" Chris announced over a loud speaker. "Yippee!" Noah said sarcastically. "Come on Noah." Paul said as they got off the boat. "Prepare for trouble!" a voice said, "And make it double!" another voice said, "To protect the world from devastation,", "To unite all peoples within our nation", "Beth!" "Lindsay!" "Team Flare showing off at the speed of light!" "Surender now or... umm, what was that last part Beth?" "Stop it!" Chris said as he shoved them out of the way.

"Welcome to London!" Chris said, "Today's challenge will be a game of hide and seek. You can hide inside the castle over there while Beth and Lindsay try to look for you. First team to have all of it's members found loses. Go!" Chris said as everyone ran into the castle. "The statue is gone Chris!" Chef yelled as he ran onto the dock. "What?! You don't think he found he it. Do you?" Chris said in shock.

"Found you!" Lindsay said as she found Valor and Danika hiding in the corner hiding in the dining hall. "Found you too!" Beth said as she saw Jannelle hiding at the back exit. CRASH! A chandelier fell as Joey was hanging on it. "Found you!" Lindsay chuckled. "They can't seriously all be hiding in here!" Beth said. "We are all hiding in here" Danika said. Valor face palmed as she walked away shaking her head.

~2 minutes later~

"We found all the Salmon!" Beth yelled to Chris as they ran up to him. "Okay, looks like the Killer Bass are the winners!" Chris announced. "Yay!" Maddie screamed joyfully.

At the elimination room, "The following contestants are safe, Joey, Josh, Jannelle, Stuart, and Lemmy." Chris as he tossed them their marshmallows. "Wait, who's Lemmy?" Josh asked. "Me!" Lemmy said as he caught his marshmallow. "You look familiar..." Josh said while he ate the marshmallow. "He found the immunity statue, so he will be joining the competition. Oh, I forgot! Valor, you are also safe. Danika, looks like it's time to go home."Chris said.

"Any last words?" Chris said as Danika climbed into the slingshot. "Bye Bye traitor!" Valor said. "See ya Whismir!" Joey said. "Screw youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Danika said as she was shot away.


	5. Insurance in LA

"Hi Joey!" Lemmy said as he rolled into the dining hall on a ball, "How do you do that?" Joey asked in confusion. "I just have really good balance." Lemmy replied. "Put that ball away geek!" Valor said as she shoved Lemmy off his ball. "Ok, you just had to ask!" Lemmy said. "What's wrong Valor?" Alex asked. "Amanda won't shut up about her sister!" Valor yelled, "I couldn't get any sleep last night!"

"We will be arriving in Germany to do our challenge based on the holocau... no holocaust challenge? Okay then, never mind! We will arrive in Los Angeles for our next challenge because what we planned is apparently too offensive for this show according to the producers and the author." Chris announced over a loudspeaker. "Yay! L.A." Maddie screamed.

"Welcome to L.A.!" Chris said as everyone walked onto the dock. "Chris! Chris!" Sierra yelled as she ran up to Chris with Cody in her arms. "What do you want this time!?" Chris asked in frustration. "I fixed your plane!" She said. "Great!" Chris said. "I also have bad news." Sierra worriedly said. "Like what?" Chris asked, "I used the engine from that your boat." she replied. "What!?" Chris said as he saw the boat sink. "You idiot!" he yelled.

Chris sighed, "Anyway, your challenge is to find our insurance company while we get the boat afloat. Ready set go!" he said as everyone ran off. "Noah!" Sierra panted as she ran up to him. "What is it?" Noah asked. "Chris has Statefarm insurance." Cody said. "Thanks!" Noah said as he ran to his team.

"Let's try Statefarm!" Joey said to his team, "I say we try Geico." Stuart said."Geico it is!" Valor yelled, "If it gets you to shut up!" "Let's hurry up then!" Lemmy said. "I thought I told to put that dumb ball away" Valor yelled. "I agree, you're going too fast!" Jannelle said.

"Sierra told me we should head to Statefarm!" Noah said to his team. "Then let's go!" Amanda said as they headed to Statefarm.

"Huh?" Chris said as his phone rang, "You guys found it? Ok! You guys win!" Chris said over the phone. "Chef! Go get the teams and bring them here!" Chris yelled as Chef got in his Jeep and drove off.

"Now that you are all here..." Chris said, "The Killer bass are the winners again!" he announced. "I told you we should have checked Statefarm!" Joey yelled. "Yeah, Stuart is just more... umm uh, nicer than you." Lemmy said "Shut up Lemmy" Valor said, "Ok." Lemmy replied.

In the elimination room, "The following losers are safe. Joey, Josh, Lemmy, and Jannelle." Chris said as they caught their marshmallows. "Stuart, you led your team down to loserville, and Valor, you were mean to everyone here." "Sorry!" Lemmy said as he ate his marshmallow. "The final marshmallow goes to... Valor!" Chris said as he tossed the marshmallow to her. "Sorry guys." Stuart said as he walked over to the slingshot of shame.

"Any last words?" Chris asked as Stuart climbed in the slingshot. "Bye Stuart!" Lemmy said. "See ya Excadrill!" Joey chuckled. "Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeee!" Stuart yelled as he was shot away. "Wait! He forgot his headlamp!" Maddie yelled. "Oops!" Chris chuckled to himself.

The camera shows Lemmy staring out into the ocean, "You too?" Noah said as he walked up to him. "Nah, it's not that, I'm just bored."Lemmy replied. "Do you wanna have an alliance with me?" Noah asked. "Sure, I guess." Lemmy said. "Great." Noah said as he walked off.


	6. Run like an Egyptian

"Wake up Alex!" a voice said, "Huh?" Alex said, "Oh, good morning Lemmy!" "You missed breakfast!" he yelled, "Hurry and get off the boat or we'll miss the challenge!" "Oh gosh!" Alex said as he changed out of his changed out his pajamas and ran onto the dock.

"Welcome to Egypt!" Chris announced as Lemmy and Alex ran up to them. "What took you so long!" Noah whispered angrily. "Sorry!" Lemmy said. "Your challenge is to navigate through that pyramid which is filled with booby traps!" Chris announced. "Hehe, he said booby." Joey chuckled. "Ready, set, go!" Chris yelled as everyone ran off into the pyramid.

"Which path do we take?" Jannelle asked. "Right." Valor replied. "No, we go left!" Joey said. "Well I'm going right!" Valor yelled, "Let's go Jannelle." she said they took the right path "Fine!" Joey said as he, Lemmy and Josh took the left path.

"Last time the middle path worked." Noah said, "Lead the way!" Amanda said as the Bass followed Noah.

"We made it!" Valor yelled as the girls ran out of the pyramid. "Where is the rest of your team?" Chris asked. "Those idiots took the wrong path and now we're gonna lose!" Valor yelled in frustration.

"What does this button do?" Josh asked as he pushed it, "Ow!" Lemmy yelled as a bunch of rocks landed crushed him. "You idiot!" Joey yelled as he pulled Lemmy from under the rocks. "He's unconscious!" Josh yelled, "Just perfect." Joey sarcastically said as they picked him up.

"Yes! We won!" Maddie said as she ran out of the pyramid and jumped into the Nile. "We lost?" Joey said as they carried Lemmy out of the pyramid. "Take him to the infirmary

and go vote someone off" Chris said as everyone walked onto the boat.

In the elimination room, "The following contestants are safe, Josh, Valor, and Lemmy." Chris said as he tossed them their marshmallows. "Good luck Jannelle!" Valor said as she ate her marshmallow. "Mmmff!" Lemmy tried to talk as the marshmallow hit him. "The final marshmallow goes to ...

Joey." Chris said as everyone gasped while Joey ate his marshmallow. "Its slingshot time

Jannelle!"

"Any last words?" Chris asked. "Bye Jannelle!" Valor yelled "Mmm mmf!" Lemmy said. "Sorry Jynx" Joey said. "I hate youuuuuuuuuu!" Jannelle shouted as she was shot off into the sunset.

~~Confessional~~Joey

"So I tampered with the votes, she WAS Valor's closest friend."


	7. Anything Yukon do, I can do Better

"Good morning Amanda!" Maddie said. "Thanks." Amanda replied. "Come on! Let's go eat breakfast!" Maddie said as she and Amanda left the room.

"Joey! Josh! Come here!" Valor whispered as Joey and Josh walked over to her. "What it is it?" Josh asked. "There are only four of us and Lemmy is not going to be very helpful to us in challenges, so we need a plan." Valor said. "How about we throw the next challenge and vote out Lemmy?" Joey suggested. "Perfect." Valor said. "We will be arriving in the Yukon for our next painful challenge soon!" Chris said over a loudspeaker.

"Welcome to the Yukon!" Chris said while everyone except him and Chef were shivering, "Joey, can you push Lemmy in his wheelchair for him?" Chris asked. "Fine." Joey said as he rolled Lemmy onto the ice. "Your challenge is to make a sled and ride down the deadly hill to the finish line. Ready, set, go!" Chris said as everyone started looking for materials.

"I found some wood!" Noah said as he carried it to his team. "Mmmf!" Lemmy yelled as he started to roll onto the hill, "Shoot!" Joey said as he grabbed the chair, "Help! We're slipping!" he yelled. Josh and Valor ran over to them and held on tight as they all fell down the hill.

"They're getting away!" Alex yelled as the Bass hopped on the unfinished sled and went down the hill as it started to fall apart. "There's the finish line!" Josh yelled as they got closer to it. "Lean forward!" Alex yelled as they started to go faster. The Salmon crossed the finish line immediately after he said that.

"Nooooooooo! We won!" Valor yelled in frustration as she pounded the ground. "Bass, I'll see you in the elimination room tonight." Chris said everyone walked onto the boat.

In the elimination room, "The votes are in and the following contestants are safe,Noah, Alex, Maddie, and Amanda." Chris said as they caught their marshmallows. Paul and Sienna looked at each other and got worried.

"The final marshmallow goes ... Sienna."Chris said as he tossed it to her. "I quit!" Sienna yelled as she and Paul climbed into the slingshot.

"Any last words?" Chris asked. "Bye guys!" Sienna said. "Bye bye Plusle and Minun." Joey chuckled. "Hey that actually sounds niiiiiiiicccccccccce!" Sienna said as they were shot away.

"We missed our chance!" Valor yelled at Joey, "At least we won..." he quietly said. "Hey guys! I got my body-cast off!" Lemmy said as he walked up to them. "Shut up Lemmy." Valor said as she walked off.


	8. Greece's Pieces

"I can't take this anymore!" Noah shouted as he got out the room. Joey had been snoring all night. "What is it?" Lemmy asked, "That!" Noah said as he pointed to Joey. "Contestants, meet in the dining hall for a special announcement!" Chris said over the loudspeaker. "Great!" Noah said as he walked to dining hall.

"Congratulations on making it to the final eight!" Chris said, "I am now officially dissolving the teams and now its every victim for themselves!" "Finally! My team sucked!" Joey said. Valor gave him a glare, "Are you sure about that?" she asked, "No, my team didn't suck." he quickly replied. "We will soon be arriving in Greece for our Olympics challenge!" Chris said as he walked away.

"That was quick." Josh said as everyone walked onto the dock, "You will be eliminating two competitors tonight, the loser of this challenge, and the player you vote off! The challenge is three Olympic events, person with the most points in the end wins! Now follow me to the hurdles track." Chris said as they followed him.

"Ready, set, GO!" Chris yelled as everyone ran off. Valor was in first place and Lemmy was catching up while riding his ball, while Josh was in last place. "Hey! No fair!" Valor said as Lemmy rolled ahead of her, "Sorry!" Lemmy said, "Shut up Lemmy!" Valor said as she started to fall behind him. "In first place we have Lemmy! 2nd for Valor, 3rd for Maddie, 4th for Noah, Amanda 5th, Joey 6th, Josh 7th, and Alex in last!" Chris announced as everyone crossed the finish line.

"Darn it!" Alex said as he followed Chris and the others to the swimming pool. "The next challenge is a freestyle swim to the other side of the pool!" Chris announced, "Ready, set, GO!" he yelled as everyone dove into the pool. Maddie had already reached the other side while everyone else wasn't even halfway done. "First place goes to Maddie, 2nd for Valor, 3rd for Noah, 4th for Amanda, Alex 5th, Joey 6th, Lemmy 7th and last place for Josh!" Chris announced as everyone reached the other side of the pool.

"I have to win this next one!" Josh yelled to himself as he followed the others to the gymnastics area. "This last challenge is about balance, last one standing wins!" Chris said as everyone was on a separate balance beam 5 feet above the ground. Josh was the first to fall followed by Alex and Valor. "Let's make this more interesting!" Chris said as he pressed a button making spinning rubber spikes appear. "Ow!" Maddie said as she was knocked off her beam. "My shirt!" Joey yelled as one of the spikes caught it. "Haha!" Noah chuckled. "Noooooo!" Amanda shouted as she was knocked off her beam. "Let's make this more interesting!" Chris said as he pressed another button that made spinning spikes appear near the remaining contestants legs, "You have got to be kidding me!" Noah shouted. "My shorts!" Joey yelled as another spike ripped them off. Lemmy laughed so hard he fell off his beam. Joey blushed in embarrassment. "Make it more interesting Chris!" Noah sarcastically said, "Ok!" Chris said as more spikes appeared. "I didn't mean it!" Noah shouted. "No no no!" Joey yelled as he was dangling by his underwear on one of the spikes. "Aaaaaahhhh!" he shouted as his underwear ripped and he fell. He then ran off to the cruise ship to get some clothes. "The Olympians did compete naked..." Noah said. "Noah is our winner with 19 points!" Chris announced, "Maddie had 18, Valor had 17, Lemmy had 16, Amanda had 14, Joey had 13, Alex with 7, and last and least, Josh with 4 points. Time to get in the slingshot Josh!" he said

"Bye Josh!" Lemmy said, "See ya Lopunny!" Joey said. "You should taaaaaaaaaaalk!" Josh yelled as he was shot away. "Now its time to vote someone off!" Chris said.

~~Confessional~~

Noah: "Me and Lemmy are voting Alex because he has too many friends."

Valor: "I vote for Lemmy because he's annoying!"

Maddie: "I vote for Valor because she's mean!"

Alex: "I vote for Maddie because she's too athletic."

Amanda: "I vote Alex because he's too nice."

Joey: "...I don't wanna talk right now..."

Lindsay: "This cruise ship is really nice!" Beth walks in, "Lindsay we're not competing this season!" she yells as they leave the confessional.

In the elimination room, "We learned many things today..." Chris said, "Like what happens when things get interesting." he says as everyone looks over at Joey, "Marshmallows go to Noah, Lemmy, Maddie,

Amanda, and Joey. The final marshmallow goes to ... Valor!" Chris said as she caught her marshmallow, "What!? Why me!" Alex yelled as he was dragged away. "Sorry!" Lemmy yelled to him. "See ya Nidoran!" Joey shouted to him. "Screw youuuuuuuuuuuuu!" he shouted as he was shot away.


	9. Chinese Fake-Out

"I say we have a pretty good chance of winning now." Noah said. "I agree." Lemmy replied. "If we keep voting together we'll make it to the finale." Noah continued. "Contestants! We will be arriving in China for our next challenge!" Chris announced over a loudspeaker.

"Welcome to China!" Chris said everyone walked off the dock. "Today's challenge is a race to the other side of the Great Wall of China. The winner gets to pick who goes home tonight." he continued, "There is only one way to get across so feel free to use any of the materials over there to make the race quicker if you want. Ready, set, GO!" he yelled as everyone ran off.

"Time for revenge Noah..." Joey said to himself as he dug through the pile of stuff. Everyone else had taken off with Lemmy leading while riding his ball, "Get off that stupid thing already!" Valor yelled at him, "Sorry!" he said, "Shut up Lemmy!" Valor yelled.

"Perfect!" Joey said as he had finished building his rocket. "BLASTOFF!" he yelled as he flew over everyone and landed at the finish line. "Yes!" he said to himself. "No! Idiots!" Valor yelled. "Shut up Valor!" Lemmy said. "Burrrrrrrrn!" Joey said.

In the elimination room, "Joey won the challenge, so he gets to pick who goes home tonight!" Chris announced, "Who to choose? Amanda, Valor, Lemmy, Maddie... I choose Noah!" Joey said. "What!?" Lemmy said as everyone gasped. "Noah is just too good at this game!" he said and gave Noah a wink.

"Any last words Noah?" Chris said as Noah climbed into the slingshot. "Bye Noah! I'll win for you!" Lemmy shouted. "See ya Axew!" Joey chuckled. "Yeah, screw youuuuuuuuuu!" Noah shouted as he was shot away. "Is someone gonna cry? Well that's too bad!" Joey said as he walked away while Lemmy started to cry.

In the girl's bedroom, "I wonder why Joey picked Noah." Amanda said to Maddie, "I know, he should have picked Valor, she's so mean!" Maddie replied. "I guess we'll never know..." Amanda said.

-Author's Note-

Thank you for all the reviews you guys sent me, It gives me a good idea of what you want for me to write. I am going to do another season with new characters soon so PM applications for new characters to me. Thanks!


	10. Panic in Paris

In the girl's room, "Good morning Amanda!" Maddie said, "Good morning! Let's go eat!" Amanda replied as the girls ran to the dining hall.

In the boy's room, "I miss Noah..." Lemmy said, "I don't." Joey chuckled. "Why did you pick him?" Lemmy asked as Joey walked away, "Revenge." Joey said.

"Where's Chef?" Maddie asked as everyone was waiting in the dining hall, "I haven't seen him anywhere." Joey replied. "Attention Contestants!" Chris said over a loudspeaker, "We will be arriving in Paris soon for our next super painful challenge!"

"Where's Chris?" Lemmy asked as everyone walked off of the boat, "Yeah, I'm starting to get a little worried..." Amanda said. "Whatever! Let's go have some fun!" Valor exclaimed as they left the dock to explore the city.

"This reminds of that movie we watched last night. Right Maddie?" Lemmy said, "Maddie? Guys! Maddie is gone!" he yelled as everyone noticed she was gone. "Sucks to be her!" Valor said as they continued to look for a McDonalds. "Are you sure we should be heading this AHHH!" Amanda yelled as everyone turned around to see she was gone, "G-g-guys, I'm starting to get a little worried!" Lemmy nervously said, "Shut up Lemmy!" Valor said, "Ok." he replied.

One hour later, "We've been walking down this one street for an hour, I think we should head back to the boat now." Joey said to Valor while Lemmy was still shivering nervously. "We will find one eventual... Joey? Joey! I keep losing these idiots!" Valor yelled in frustration.

"Where am I?" Joey asked, "You're in the Chris McLean dungeon!" Chris said. "Amanda and Maddie are also here, you three lost today's challenge!" he continued. "Darn! I just hope Valor doesn't win." Joey said

"V-V-Valor! L-look!" Lemmy yelled as they turned around to see Chef, "Ahhhhhh!" They yelled as they ran off to the boat. "Valor! Help!" Lemmy yelled as Chef had grabbed him and drove away. "Looks like I won!" Valor chuckled to herself as she walked to the boat.

"Congratulations Valor! You win immunity from tonight's vote. "Sweet!" Valor said as she walked to the girl's room. "The rest of

you will have to vote someone off tonight except for Valor!" Chris announced as everyone walked to the voting booth.

-Confessional-

Joey: "Since I can't vote off Valor, the next biggest threat is Maddie.

Valor: "Lemmy is super annoying so bye-bye!"

Maddie: "Joey is being mean!"

Amanda: "Same here."

Lemmy: "Sorry Maddie."

Lindsay: "I vote for Maddie because that's what he said." "Lindsay! How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of here!" Beth yelled at her. "Seven!" Lindsay replied as Beth dragged her out.

In the elimination room, "You all voted and the following contestants are safe, Valor, Amanda, and Joey." Chris said as they caught their marshmallows. "The final marshmallow goes to...Lemmy." Chris said as he caught the marshmallow. "Why me!" Maddie said as Chef dragged her to the catapult.

"Any last words?" Chris said. "Bye Maddie!" Amanda yelled. "See ya Squirtle!" Joey retorted. "Win for me Amandaaaaaaa!" Maddie yelled as she was shot away. "I will!" Amanda yelled back.


	11. An Amazing Amazon

"Final four! Woohoo!" Joey said as everyone looked at him, "Oh, never mind." he said, "Let's just go eat." "I wonder where we will be heading for our next challenge." Lemmy said as they walked to the dining hall, "I wanna go to Ontario!" Amanda replied. "That sounds fine to me." Joey said. "Attention all competitors! We will soon be arriving at the Amazon for our next painful challenge!" Chris announced over the loudspeaker. "That sounds fun." Joey said.

"Welcome to the Amazon!" Chris said as everyone walked off the boat, "Your challenge is a maze race to the finish line hidden somewhere in the jungle. Since Valor won last challenge she gets a ten second head start. Go Valor!" He continued as Valor ran off, "Oh! I forgot to tell her Chef will be looking for you guys and will shoot you with his meatball gun. Anyway, ready, set, GO!" he yelled as everyone else ran off.

"This will be easy!" Valor said as she ran deeper into the jungle. "I'll get there in no time!" Lemmy thought as he followed the river. "I'm gonna follow Chris." Joey said as he followed Chris's helicopter. "I...um...uh... gonna go this way." Amanda said as she walked into the woods.

"Get out of way!" Valor said for the sixth time as she punched a tiger that kept on chasing her. "Valor wait!" Amanda shouted as she ran up to her, "Let me go with you!" she panted. "Fine." Valor replied as the two walked deeper into the woods.

"Nice Chef..." Lemmy said as Chef had found him, "You're going down scrawny boy!" Chef yelled as he shot Lemmy in the face off a waterfall. "Ahhhhhhh!" Lemmy screamed as he fell. He picked himself up and noticed something in the water, "Noah's War and Peace book..." he said to himself as the book fell apart in the river. "...RAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled as he ripped part of his shirt off and made a slingshot with it, "Hehehe... It's payback time Joey." He evilly said as he walked into the woods.

"Yes! The finish line!" Joey said as he saw Chris's helicopter land there. "What was that?" he nervously said as he heard a rustling somewhere near him. "RAHHH!" Lemmy yelled as he tackled Joey and punched him in the face. "Owww..." Joey muttered as Lemmy ran to finish line.

"I think we're almost there!" Amanda shouted as she saw a light nearby. "Let's hurry then!" Valor yelled as they ran to the light.

"Back for more scrawny boy?" Chef said as he quietly drove to Lemmy, "Whoa!" he yelled as Lemmy shot his Jeep with an arrow, "Nice try Chef!" Lemmy said as he ran off, "Maybe I pushed that kid too far..." Chef said to himself.

"Yes! I won!" Valor shouted as she crossed the finish line. "Yay! Valor!" Amanda cheered as Lemmy ran past the finish line. "That kid is evil!" Joey panted as he limped over to the rest of the group. "You guys will once again have to vote off somebody other than Valor tonight." Chris said as everyone walked back onto the ship.

-Confessional-

Joey: "T-t-that kid is e-evil!"

Valor: "Amanda thinks I'm her friend, hehe, not for long!"

Lemmy: "I'll avenge you Noah!"

Amanda: "Joey is being pretty mean, so bye-bye!"

In the elimination room, "The following contestants are safe, Valor and Amanda." Chris said as the girls caught their marshmallows. "Lemmy you are safe too. Joey, it's time to say bye!" Chris said as Chef dragged him away.

"Any last words?" Chris asked, "Bye jerk!" Lemmy yelled. "Screw you Pichuuuuuuuuuu!" Joey yelled as he was shot away.


	12. Lemmy ask you a question

"Good morning Valor! Let's go have breakfast!" Amanda said as she got out her bed and ran out of the room. "Sure I guess." Valor tiredly replied as she got out of her bed.

"Good morning Lemmy!" Amanda said as she sat down at the table after she got her food. "It's not." Lemmy replied. "Attention finalists, we will soon be arriving in Australia for our next challenge!" Chris announced over the loudspeaker, "Great, more boring places." Valor sarcastically said.

"Welcome to Australia!" Chris announced as everyone walked onto the grass. "What's our challenge this time Chris?" Lemmy asked, "Your challenge is to grab a stuffed kangaroo from that angry kangaroo's pouch and bring it back to me." Chris replied, "Ready, set, GO!" he yelled as the contestants tiptoed towards the kangaroo.

"Ow!" Amanda yelled as the kangaroo kicked her in the face. "Ahhhh!" she screamed as the kangaroo was about to kick her again, the kangaroo suddenly cried when it was shot with a dart and fell to the ground. "Are you okay?" Lemmy asked. "Yeah, I'm fine."Amanda replied.

"That was pretty harsh." Valor said in shock, "You take the win, I want to see you in the finale." Lemmy said as he handed Amanda the stuffed animal, "Thanks!" she said as she ran over to Chris. "Congrats Amanda, you are now in the final two!" Chris said as Amanda handed him the kangaroo, "Now quick, let's get out of here before PETA shows up!" he said as everyone ran into the ship.

In the elimination room, "Amanda, since you won this challenge, you get to decide who goes home and who gets to be in the finale!" Chris announced as Lemmy gave Amanda a wink. "I choose to face Valor in the finale!" Amanda said. "What?!" Lemmy gasped. "Yeah! That's right! I'm gonna do whatever it takes to win, and you are too much of a threat!" Amanda said. "Why?!" Lemmy asked in shock, "I gave you the win!" "That's your fault." Valor replied.

"Any last words?" Chris asked as Chef threw Lemmy into the slingshot, "I wanted to win for Noah, and I get this? I hope Emma dies! Win this for me Valor and serve her justiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice!" Lemmy yelled as he was shot away. "Finally!" Valor said, "He was really annoying." she said as Amanda gasped, "No! I can't let her die, not after how far I have come! He was a distraction to me. He had to go, he'll understand." Amanda thought to herself.


	13. Made in Thailand (FINALE)

"Don't worry Emma, I will save you." Amanda thought to herself as she laid in her bed. "Wake up finalist! You missed breakfast!" Valor yelled at Amanda, "OK OK!" Amanda said as she ran out of the room to go eat.

"I wonder what crazy challenge Chris came up with for the finale." Valor said, Amanda sighed as she ate. "What's wrong?" Valor asked, "I feel kind of bad for what I did to Lemmy, all he left behind was this weird jester hat. He never even wore it..." Amanda replied. "Screw that!" Valor yelled as she threw the hat off the ship. "Attention finalists! We will be arriving in Thailand for our final challenge!" Chris announced over the loudspeaker.

"Welcome to Thailand!" Chris announced as Amanda and Valor walked off the ship. "Your final challenge is to build a fighting machine and use it to fight your opponent!" Chris said as a crane dropped a pile of junk on the ground. "You may begin building now." Chris said as he and Chef walked away.

"I can make a tank!" Amanda thought to herself as she looked at the pile of junk and grabbed what she needed. "What's this?" Valor said as she picked up a bomb, "I'll keep this for later." Valor said as she buried it in the sand and grabbed the stuff she needed.

"Done!" Amanda and Valor said at the same time. "Good. Now let's see who will take home the million!" Chris said as the girls began to battle. "My tank will destroy your machine!" Amanda shouted. "T-t-tank!" Valor sputtered, "All I built was a bike!" she said. "BOOM!" the bullet exploded and destroyed the bike. "YES! Emma you're gonna live! Yes! Yes!" Amanda joyfully cried as Chris handed her the briefcase with one million dollars. "BOOM" the bomb Valor buried exploded and destroyed the cruise ship. "No! My ship!" Chris yelled. "I'm just gonna... go now." Amanda said as a helicopter came and picker her up. "Wow this is awkward." Valor said as another helicopter picker her up.

Meanwhile somewhere at a beach, "I lost to Kirby, what is wrong with me?!" a boy said to himself as he was walking down the beach, "Come on Marx, get a hold of yourself!" he said as he kicked the sand. "Who's jester hat is this?" Marx said to himself as he picked up the hat. "It fits perfect!" he said as he noticed a paper on the ground. "Try out for Total Drama... sounds interesting... mwahahahahahaha!" he evilly laughed as he clutched the paper in his hand.

To be continued...


End file.
